Remembering Benedict Yancy Grogan
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's ten years after 9/11 and what no one knows is that Pepper was in NY and so was her boyfriend/fiancé who died in the Tower. Tony is here this time to comfort his girlfriend.


**Hey guys so I wanted to do this last year but on the day if and forego and I would have had this out sooner but my day ha been the epitome of busy. I was only able to start at ten thirty. So I'm exhausted now and I after I post this I'm out.**

**Remembering Benedict Yancy Grogan**

She stared blankly at the calendar as though trapped in another world. Silent tears dropped one by one down her face until they were many. It had been ten years since 9/11. The thing that got to her about 9/11 wasn't the numerous lives lost, it was the one life lost that mattered to her. Benedict Yancy Grogan. A college graduate from Harvard, son of three, an associate for a lawyer who was a big name, and her boyfriend she'd been dating for three years and fiancé.

He was six foot two inches, a giant to her five, five stature. The most beautiful brown eyes and hair combed off to the side in a neat mess. 153.7 lbs of kindness. A dyslexic half Jew that attended Catholic school in San Fransisco. He was picture perfect. A true gentleman and yet manly enough to be considered, "just one of the guys".

What Pepper had never told anyone however was that she had been in New York that day, visiting her fiancé who was hearing to the twin towers with his boss to re-negotiate the terms of a settlement offer. She was in his apartment not even a mile from the towers. So when she saw the smoke a pit formed in her stomach and she reached for her phone and immediately called Ben. No answer. Three more times she called with the same result and flipped on the news with a feeling something horribly wrong was going on.

"We're just getting reports that a plane has flown into one of the twin towers. It is unconfirmed whether this is an accident or an attack. People are fleeing from the inside while others outside gather to get a closer look. Ambulances are on the scene but it has been unconfirmed if there have been casualties." As the newscaster continued to speak Pepper began to feel worse and worse.

"Jim , just a few moments ago, something believed to be a plane crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. I just saw flames inside, you can see the smoke coming out of the tower; we have no idea what it was. It was a tremendous boom just a few moments ago. You can hear around me emergency vehicles heading towards the scene. Now this could have been an aircraft or it could have been something internal. It appears to be something coming from the outside, due to the nature of the opening on about the 100th floor of the South Tower of the World Trade Center."

She continued to sit by the TV with her phone clutched in her hand as she watched the North Tower burn with a plane sticking out of it.

"This just in. You are looking at obviously a very disturbing live shot there. That is the World Trade Center, and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Center. CNN Center right now is just beginning to work on this story, obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened, but clearly something relatively devastating happening this morning there on the south end of the island of Manhattan. That is once again, a picture of one of the towers of the World Trade Center."

Tears began streaming as fear clutched her heart and her phone remained silent. She prayed that Ben was safe and already evacuated. She gasped as the news camera showed someone jumping out of the tower followed by a few others. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked out of the window. There was black smoke wafting outside. She quickly got up turning the TV up louder a d went in search of duct tape to deal the cracks.

As the towers continued to burn Pepper continued to call Ben but still received no answer. Scenarios of all kinds ran through her head. An hour passed and still dread stayed with her. She watched as another plan flew into the other tower and a part if her knew it was no accident.

"Oh my God, another plan has just crashed into the South Tower Jim! I don't think this is just coincidence. Accidents like this just don't happen, this has to be an attack on America."

Pepper cried wondering why it had to happen today when her fiancé was inside.

As time continued to go on she didn't think things could get worse until the broadcaster said, "We - we are hearing - right now that another explosion that - has taken place. At the Pentagon."

She watched in fear as the name Osama Bin Laden was mentioned and wished that Ben would come walking through the door any minute but still she heard nothing. She remained glued to the TV unable to turn away from the unfolding events.

"It looks like the South Tower is beginning to give a little. I don't know if the structure if these towers will remain strong and- oh my God. Jim, the South Tower has just collapsed! There's a cloud of smoke and ask settling over the city. As time continues on the North Tower continues to burn and more people are seen jumping from their fiery, smoky hell and to a quicker death."

Another half hour passed before Pepper lost hope.

"The North Tower has just collapsed! Done were able to evacuate but there were still thousands that died inside trapped. America is witnessing a truly dark day as The World Trade Center and The Pentagon were attached by hijacked airplanes. The hope of finding survivors amidst all this ash and debris is slim and I suspect there will be more bodies than there are survivors."

Pepper fell to the floor and began to weep in agony. The towers had collapsed and the chance of Ben not being trapped was next to none. She could feel deep inside that she had lost him and for days she mourned.

"I'm so sorry Pepper, I never knew."

"No one did." She explained in tears. Tony encompassed her in a hug a d let her cry in his shoulder.

"You have to move on Pepper. Ben wouldn't want you to continue living in the past."

"I just feel like moving on would mean forgetting."

"That's not at all what it is Pepper. Moving on is your chance to heal and carry it in your heart, remember, but not dwell and live in that memory." Tony said gently as he rubbed circles on her back.

"Thank you for listening Tony."

"That's what I'm here for Pep. I love you." He gave a small sympathetic smile.

"I love you too."

"I'll always be here if you need to talk more about Ben."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can you just hold me a bit longer?" Pepper asked with a small voice and loud sniffle.

"Stay as long as you like." Tony replied holding her tighter and placed a kiss in her head.

**So I hope you guys liked this. I'm sure this hits home for some and this sort is dedicated to all those** **who lost someone in 9/11**.


End file.
